Night's Dairy: Earlier Years at CHS
by Admirer Boy
Summary: This's the first book in the series. A young boy Night Mark just got admission in Canterlort High. Things are as normal as they can be. But are they normal for real. These are some life changing events of Night as he got admission in CHS. (Alternate Universe)
1. First Day at CHS

**Hey, dear readers! I'm here with a new story. This is going to be set in Equestria Girl's world. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue: First Day at CHS**

This was my first day of Canterlort high. I was wearing a black T-shirt along with grey jeans. On my T-shirt there was a design like a crescent moon with a five pointed star. I was a little upset because I and my family just had moved to this Canterlort city a few days ago. With no friends around to hang out with it feels a little empty but anyways I was happy about taking admission in CHS. Maybe I could make some new friends there. I could feel the cool breeze of the winter and warm rays of the sunshine all together. I was going towards school and I was a little bit nervous. I've put my bag over my left shoulder. I was walking on the footpath looking towards beside the road. At last I reached there. Canterlort high was in front of me just across the road.

"That's Canterlort high!" I said as I looked at the logo

I waited for the signal and then crossed the road carefully. Now I was in the front of the school gate. I took a deep sigh and get into the school. In a while I heard the bell ringing and suddenly the school was filled with so many boys and girls. They were talking to each other loudly and some were laughing as well. As for me I had to get to the class.

"I don't want to be late at the first day." I said to myself

I've to see where my classroom is and that was a little hard for me. So I decided to ask someone for help. Talking to stranger makes me feel a little upset but anyways I've to ask someone. I tried to ask some nearby student but either they were ignoring me or I was speaking too low in that noise.

"You need any help partner!" I heard a southern accent voice

I saw a girl almost as tall as me with orange hue skin and blond hairs. She was wearing white shirt and a blue skirt, and a hat on her head. She was smiling at my confusion possibly.

"Yeah… I'm kinda new here and, looking for my, classroom…" I said awkwardly

"Alright sugar-cube!" She said

She guided me to a place where many students were looking at a list. They all were new admissions and checking for their classrooms via their role numbers as well.

"You can see for your classroom from here." She said

"Well, thank you so much…"

"Applejack!" She said "Your welcome sugar-cube!" She said and went away

' _Such a good girl was she'_ I , I could go to my classroom now. I hoped I was not that much late. I want to be there as fast as I could. At last I was in front of my classroom.

"Thanks God!" I said

I opened the door. There was Principal of the school, Principle Celestia was lecturing the class about something. As I entered the classroom I said

"May I come in?"

All of the class including Principle herself looked towards me. I entered the class and respected Principle introduce me to other students.

"So class today there's a new student between us 'Night Mark'. He has come from another city." Said Principle "So Night will you like to tell us something about yourself?"

I gulped nervously. I looked towards the other students. They were also looking at me and some were smiling as well. Between those students I also saw the girl who has helped me to find my class. That gives me a little relief for some reason. Then I spoke

"Hello my dear class fellows, my name's Night Mark and, my family and I just transferred here a few days ago… and I hope we can be good friends." I paused "I think that's all, for me." I started to feel awkward again

Some boys made a laugh about this but a warning look by Principle silent their laugh. I felt a little embarrassed about this but that was alright to me. Principle smiled as well.

"Night, go to your seat!" She said softly

I looked around for any empty chair. At last I found one chair next to a boy. He had white hued skin and black hairs. He was wearing a white T-shirt with green sleeves and a blue jeans. There was mark of quill on his shirt. I sat on that chair and put my bag on the front desk.

"Hi there!" I said to him

"Hey!" He replied "My name's White Feather."

Then I and everyone got silence as Principle started to speak again.

"So class as I told you, after some recent events we've increased our security measures. So please take care and contact me or vice principle Luna if you see something unusual." She said "Now your teacher will be here in a while."

I felt a little alarmed. Did something bad had happened before I got here? I thought. I must know what had happened. As she left the class I asked White about this.

"She said some stuff was stolen from school's lab and some students, and dean are also got hurt by something how say, strange." He said

"And by strange you mean…?" I asked

"Strange means like… magic using alien like thing." He said

"Did anyone see that thing?" I asked

"Not really, they said that it was like a shadow and was super-fast." They said

I shrugged my shoulders. I was a little bit worried but not that much. I smiled to myself and said. 'Right! An alien who also magic! What else should I need more here' I chuckled. I happen to hear some voices behind me as someone said

"The new guy looks like a nerd."

I looked behind to see a group of three boys chuckling lightly. I don't like insulting remarks. I rolled my eyes and then looked to my desk again.

"Nerd, Nerd!" I heard that again

For some reason I felt that was going a little too far but I tried to keep my cool. I looked towards White. He seems to understood me and said

"They're just teasing you. Just ignore them as they are." He said

That seems fine to me. I could ignore them so I did. That was a not so hard at all. After a while teacher came to class. That was a relief. Because this was the first day of the new class so there was not much of study. And class was more about introduction to new students.

At last we heard the ring for the lunch break. I headed towards the cafeteria along with other students. I sat on a table along with White and Emerald Edge. She was younger sister of White. Looking around I saw many students. At another table Applejack was sitting with four other girls. At one table I saw where there was only one girl was sitting looking towards her lunch and seems a little bit sad by her expressions. She had orange hued skin and red hairs with orange stripes. She was wearing a white T-shirt with pink sleeves and a pink skirt. I wanted to ask her about why she was said but as I didn't knew her so I, just focussed on my lunch. But I felt really bad for her.

After having lunch I headed towards playground. There I saw girl with really amazing soccer feets, I mean feats. She had blue hued skin and rainbow hairs. Wow, what an amazing colour. I wish I could play soccer like that.

All remaining time passed so quickly. Today I met so many new people and also made some friends. I think my time in Canterlort is going to be wonderful.

I headed towards home. My first day at Canterlort high went much better than I thought. Though there are some annoying people as well but where isn't. That was like a start of a new experience for me and I was ready for this.

 **Yeah, small chapter I know. This is always same with the first chapters.**

 _ **When I'll update this story?**_

 **Depends, tell me what you think of this cause I'm already working on a story.**

 **This is my first Equestria Girl's story ever.**


	2. Her name is Sunset

**Chapter 1: Her name is Sunset**

Five days has been past since my first day in CHS. I got to say that's really a wonderful school. I and White are now very good friends. We both are kind of nerds so it makes sense that how we become friends so fast. I'm more an introvert person so I don't like to talk much. I usually kept myself busy in my studies. On other hand White has to take care of his little sister to make sure that she stays out of trouble. Believe me she's a real trouble maker. She got angry so fast, even I sometime scare of her. *chuckles* anyways White and I wanted to join a group at the school. To my surprise those five girls were the members of the hugest group at the school. They call themselves the Wondercolts. Interesting, but anyways I will like to be a little more to acquainted to this school's climate before becoming a part of such a huge groupe.

Today I talked to that girl and I think she's definitely know something which she don't want to tell. I was just having lunch at cafeteria along with my friends. As always there were I and my two other friends _Written Script, White Feather_ along with White's little sister. Today once again I saw that strange girl. She was looking so lonely and was sitting alone on one table. I don't understand. Why she seems so lonely, why she'd to sit alone there. Why did no one try to ask her the reason and cheer her up? That was it I've to find out the answers of these questions.

"White bro, do you know about that girl?" I asked him pointing towards that girl

"I'm as new here as you my friend. I don't know her either." He simply replied

I shrugged and stood up. _I am gonna ask her._ I said to myself. I picked up my tray with some remaining fruit salad in it and looked towards her.

"Where are you going Night?" Script asked me

"I just can't see her like this." I replied

Without any further talk I went towards her table. _Why am I doing this? I never even know how to deal an upset girl._ I gulped at my silliness but keep going towards her. She was so busy revolving her spoon in her bowl that she didn't notice me coming there. I then called her.

"Excuse me!" I said

She abruptly looked towards me. I could see an upset expression on her face. I smiled slyly.

"Can... can I sit beside you?" I asked

"Han!" She gave me a confused look "Do I know you?"

"Well, I'm new here." I told her "My name's Night Mark… nice to meet you." I said

After giving me a look of disbelief for a moment she nodded. I smiled and sat there. She began to revolve her spoon in her remaining soup once again.

"So, may I know your name?" She said

"Ah, yes. My name's Night Mark. And… yours?" I asked nervously

"Sunset, Sunset Shimmer." She whispered

"What was that?" I said

"I said Sunset Shimmer." She said being a little louder

"Oh, that's a very nice name." I said. _Her name is Sunset. That's suits her so well._

"Thanks." She said taking a sip on her spoon "By the way your name's also very nice."

"Well, thanks. Sunset can I ask you something?"

She raised an eye towards me. "What?"

"Well, I was watching you sitting here alone for many days." She looked towards me in disbelief "I maybe wrong but you seem to upset by something. Are you?"

"You came here to ask me that?" She said "Now I get it! You've came here to mock me!" She became rude all of sudden "You also want to laugh at my self-made stories."

I was a little stunned by her behavior. "No, no, you're getting it all wrong." I said in my defense "I'm not here to mock you. I hardly know your name. Why would I ever tease somebody I just met?"

She took a sigh and sat there while giving me a suspicious look. "Sorry, I was not thinking straight." She said "Time hasn't been so kind to me for last few weeks."

"Both dweebs are looking good together." Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

 _I hate those guys. Those wicked bullies._ They were sitting a few tables away from us and were laughing at us loudly. I really hate those bullies. Sunset looked towards me and said

"So they're not your friends?" She said

"I just don't know what's wrong with these guys." I replied her and came back to my original topic once again "So can I know why you were so sad?"

She smiled and took a deep sigh "Well Night, thanks for asking and all, but I don't think there is much you can do to help me. I must think of a way to get out of my problem myself." She stood up "But anyways it was nice to meet somebody so caring." She smiled once again "Thanks once again. Now I should go to my classroom."

I was a little nervous at this but then I replied "N-no pro-problem. It was nice to meet you too."

She went towards her classroom. Everyone was going outside the cafeteria. Realization hit me so hardly, my next class was about to start in few minuets. I stood up from the table and somehow caught up with White once again.

"Hurry up Mark." He said while rushing towards the classroom.

At last we reached in class in time. I was glad for this. But as I was trying to focus on my lecture I was still lost in the thoughts of Sunset. _She's a nice girl but then why she was saying that other teases her. Teases her for telling… self-made stories? Whatever was her mean? Now I want to know about her even more._

"MR. MARK!" I heard teacher yelling upon me

"Oh, yes." I said

"I was asking you something… what is so important that's keeping you from paying attention to your lecture." She said loudly

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was a little distracted." _That's a lie because I'm so much distracted right now._ "This won't happen again."

"Good, now please pay attention." She said

After that I got preoccupied by my lecture. After returning home I was still thinking about her. Why she was so much upset and why she was saying that I can't do much to help her. For some reason I sorta want to help. So I must talk to someone for this.

 _Maybe it's a good time to talk to Vice Principle Luna._


End file.
